A Soc's Diary
by hfosdhfsd
Summary: A Soc's diary about his life and his thoughts. School project.
1. Chapter 1

May 4, 1963

Dear book,

My mom gave me this book to write in. "Jot down your feelings in it," she said. She probably thinks it will make me less violent. It's my life so she should stop bugging me. Well I

decided to anyway. I'm not calling it a diary though, that doesn't sound tuff. Anyway I was heading to school this morning in my tuff red corvair and I picked up my girl Jill. After

hanging out with my friends I headed up to homeroom, faked smiled at my dumb teacher and sat in my chair. Luckily there are no idiot greasers in my class; they're not smart

enough. My opinion on Greasers? Morons, poor, hoods, and more violent than us rich kids. There is one smart greaser though, a fourteen year old in my brothers Billy's class.

Supposedly a real smart kid and fast too. That doesn't change my opinion on Greasers. I wonder what the afternoon will be like? This was only the morning maybe more exciting

things will happen in the afternoon. Um, that's all I guess.

May 4 1963 (later)

Dear book,

This afternoon, I saw a greaser picking on my brother. He took five bucks from him and I almost went up to punch him, but I remembered promising to Billy that I would let him

handle hi own problems. So I just gave him the evil eye. I finished my classes and offered to bring Jill to a drive in movie with Bob and Randy, my buds. Jill is so beautiful; she

makes me happy just to see her. Anyway she said she was busy tomorrow, I said that's okay, but I sulked the whole way. I soon ran to some of my friends and automatically

stopped sulking, I couldn't let them see me being so… untuff. I don't think that's a word. So we walk around joking around and talking. I talked a lot, I don't think I can remember

what we were talking about though, I wasn't paying attention. You know that smart greaser I was talking about? We ran into him walking alone. How stupid is that, all greasers

know they should walk together, especially young ones. The "smart" greaser was walking around so we jumped into my red corvair and sneaked up to him. Was we jumped him

Roy started threatening him with a switchblade. All seemed well till he started screaming bloody murder. Then his greaser buddies ran to save him. Including that ugly tough one

with a record with the police, Dally something. So after that we headed home hung out got drunk, fooled around then went to bed.


	2. May 5 1963

May 5 1963 

Dear book,

Today was a sad day. I was still sulking about couldn't come to the movies with me today. It was the weekend and I was going to spend some time with my friends and Randy and

Bob's girls Cherry and Marcia. It would have been a great night if Jill came. Jill, maybe I'll marry her one-day. Anyway the morning one was plain boring, I did homework and

stuff. Afterwards I headed to Bob's place and we headed to the movie theater. We get there and turns out Bob' had brought some booze and soon all us guys had gotten drunk. I

don't even know why I drink, it's a feeling I can't explain, I want to be cool but something in my mind is telling me not to. Everyone else does it so I guess I just wanted to fit in, be

tuff. Now what happened today I have started to think if I had said no maybe Bob wouldn't have died maybe if I had set an example. Why am I so stupid? Yeah, Bob died tonight,

I still can't believe it. Bob, he was… a great guy but he got drunk a lot. I can't think about it, I hate the Greaser that killed him, he was one my best friends. After getting drunk

Cherry and Marcia left disgusted of what had happened. They left and went to hang out with some Greasers, why did they leave us for some Greasers? I don't understand.

Greasers are poor class, violent and so much worse than us. Well we caught them wandering around the park at night and we decided to teach them a lesson. Bob was still drunk

so he grabbed the young kid by the neck that was bad mouthing him and stuffed his head in the fountain. He started drowning him and would have killed him if the quiet black haired

greaser hadn't stabbed him. When the kid was drowning I wanted to scream he is just a kid let him go, but I just laughed. Why? Why? Why didn't I? I could've saved a life, my

friend's life. Why? I hate those Greasers! They killed him! I ran afterwards, I didn't stay with Bob, I was scared. I hate myself I am a sissy, a pansy. I should've stayed and

comforted him. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

May 6 1963 

Dear book,

It came out in the newspapers today, Bob's death. I still can't get over of what had happened. I can't believe I ran. I try to stay cool though; I went out and talked with my friends.

If they were as upset as me they didn't show. I didn't show it either, even in front of Jill, and I thought I could tell her anything. It was in the papers, those damn Greasers couldn't

they just leave us alone. They should stay away from our girls and none of this would of happened. Their names are in the paper, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. I hate them, the

black haired one especially since he killed Bob. The police came over and questioned me, I told them the truth though. Not the truth I believed, that they killed Bob because they

were cruel. I told them that they had done it self-defense because us Socs were drowning and beating them up. I did because I feel Bob would of wanted that. The kids…I feel bad

for them. They are hiding somewhere in the bush, they both looked about fourteen. I know they killed Bob but I hope they are okay.


End file.
